The Black Rose
by RippleInThePond
Summary: "They will never die, so neither will all of the memories that they hold." It is rated T because of my paranoia. One-shot.


_The original story i made for this had nothing to do with Doctor Who. I thought that it could__change to fit Doctor Who and I decided to attempt it. I will warn you, there's a character death. You may cry and you may regret reading this._

_PS This is my first tragedy and my 3rd story total. It might not be that great.._

The Black Rose

By RachelLiu13

Rose and the Doctor walked through the marketplace of Kalador, a beautiful world which was famous for its beautiful flowers.

As the Doctor and Rose were walking back to the T.A.R.D.I.S after starting a rebellion, as usual, the Doctor became still and stared at something out of the corner of his eye. Rose saw him freeze and gave him an odd look.

As if feeling her gaze, he turned to her and smiled.

"I'm alright. Can you go to the T.A.R.I.D.I.S? There's something I have to do."

Rose gave a wary nod then turned and walked to the T.A.R.D.I.S.

As soon as the Doctor couldn't see Rose, he walked up to the cart he had been eyeing. He picked up the bouquet of flowers he had been eyeing.

The woman behind the counter smiled a knowing smile.

"For a loved one?" She asked.

The Doctor paused and deeming it of no harm, he nodded.

"How much?"

The woman shook her head slightly looking down before whispering nostalgically.

"My husband used to buy me flowers, even though they were everywhere. Everyone thought it was so silly, but I thought it was sweet." She looked up at the Doctor."Take them for free. You obviously love her very much."

The Doctor nodded again, whispered a small thank you, and then walked toward the T.A.R.D.I.S.

When he got close, he hid the flowers behind his back. He opened the doors to find Rose sitting in the jumpseat. She was half asleep, obviously waiting for him to arrive.

He smiled, love in his eyes. He walked up to her and when he got close enough for her to hear his footsteps, her eyes opened.

"Hello." She whispered drowsily.

The Doctor grinned widely before giving a chipper "Hello!". He calmed down and got a shy face.

"I have a gift for you."

Rose's eyes lit up and she sat up straight, staring at him expectantly. He chuckled and pulled the bouquet out from behind his back.

When Rose saw the bouquet, her eyes dimmed and her smile looked forced. The Doctor noticed and panicked.

"I can bring them back if you don't like them!"

Rose saw his panick and quickly replied.

"Oh no! I love them! Its just..."

The doctor looked quizzically at Rose.

"Just what?"

Rose took a deep breath.

"Flowers hold meanings when they are given. But, flowers will eventually die. The death of the flowers implies that the meaning they hold is lost. Those flowers hold a meaning." She sniffled softly before looking the Doctor straight in the eye."I don't want the meaning that these flowers hold to die." She looked down and tears began to fall down her cheeks.

The Doctor's eyes softened and he softly grabbed her chin and lifted it. He wiped her tears away before pulling her into a hug. He turned his head and whispered into her ear.

"Ok. No more real flowers. No dead memories."

"Only fake flowers. Our never-ending memories." She whispered back.

They stood there for a while, holding each other. After some time, he leaned back and said softly.

"Let's go to the library, okay? Movie is your choice."

Rose nodded and half hugging they walked to the library for some very necessary TLC.

* * *

The Doctor had seen the signs, but had chosen to ignore them.

It started with sleeping later than normal. Then it became eating less. Then came the dozing off. Next came losing track of her thoughts.

Rose was very sick, and the Doctor was ignoring the signs, too afraid to acknowledge their implications.

Suddenly, her condition plummeted. She began to get headaches. Those eventually became migraines.

He finally took her to the medical bay and ran tests to figure out what was wrong.

When the results appeared on the screen, the Doctor froze. His eyes began to water, but Rose passed it off as a trick of the light.

"Doctor, what is it? What is wrong with me?"

The Doctor turned to Rose, and tears spilled out of his eyes and onto his cheeks.

It could no longer be a trick of the light.

The Doctor opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He cleared his thought lightly and then said in a rough voice overflowing with emotion, tears still streaming down his face.

"You are dying, Rose. And there is nothing I can do about it." Upon saying nothing, the Doctor's voice cracked and his body began to shake.

Rose went pale and her eyes widened. The Doctor let out a broken sob and scooped Rose up into a hug.

"Nothing?" She sobbed. The Doctor shook his head and pressed his nose into her neck, as if trying to memorize her scent. She squeezed the Doctor as hard as she could in her sick state and cried into his shoulder.

The sobs began to calm and soon the Doctor looked over to see that Rose had cried herself to sleep.

He gently lifted her legs with his right hand and cradled her against his chest. He carried her to her room and carefully tucked into bed, so he would not wake her.

After he tucked her into bed, he walked to his room taking slow steps with his drained body. When he arrived, he slowly opened his door and stepped inside.

When his door clicked shut, he began to grab the lamp next to him and threw it across the room. He began to throw everything he could. Books, tools, papers, everything.

He picked up a picture frame and was about to throw it when he saw that it was a picture of him and Rose. Mid-throw his arm stopped and it gradually drifted to the ground. His head hung in defeat, the Doctor slowly lifted his arm and cradled the picture to his chest.

He began to cry, harder than he had with Rose. Harder than he could ever remember.

'Why do I always lose EVERYONE?'

If you were to walk into the room, you would have found a broken man lying on the ground, clutching a picture to his chest, with his eyes closed in sleep. Eyes still producing the tears that ran down his face.

* * *

Rose's migraines became so bad that she could no longer function. Then she got intense fevers as well as long dizzy spells.

Then it became just a general draining weakness that she felt to her bones, leaving her useless and numb.

The Doctor was desperate. He began to realize that this was not something that he was able to fix. He took her to all the best hospitals in all of time and space. They either didn't know what it was, or were unable to cure her.

He decided that in her last days, Rose should be home with her mother. He brought her to a good hospital fairly close the Powell Estates.

When he brought Rose in, Jackie slapped him for not protecting her daughter well enough. She then gave him a hug and thanked him for bringing her home for her last days.

Everyday when the doctor visited Rose, he would always bring her a beautiful bouquet of fake flowers.

Sometimes it was allium. Others it was a pick carnation or a helerium. But the red roses were always Rose's favorite, for they told her the words that he would, no, could never say.

When a nurse finally asked why he always brought in fake flowers, Rose gave a weak laugh and responded with what she had once told the Doctor.

"They will never die, so neither will all of the memories that they hold."

The Doctor was in a state of despair.

Rose, his oh so lovely Rose, was dying and he was absolutely helpless . He sat down next to her in the hospital room and for the first time since he found out about what would become of Rose, he began to cry.

He slowly leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Rose Tyler, I love you."

She stirred and opened her eyes. She gave the Doctor a smile so small it barely existed. She then spoke, in a voice so soft it was barely heard.

"My Doctor, I love you too."

She then closed her eyes with a blissful smile. The steady pulse in the room became one long monotone note.

Doctors and nurses rushed into the room, pushing the Doctor aside, away from Rose, and then out the door.

He stood watching through the window, unable to speak or move. Only to mourn that which he had lost.

The doctors slowly began to stop running around urgently. The nurses picked up the clipboard and wrote the time of death.

One of the doctors came out and put a hand on the Doctor's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

_Epilogue_

It was the day of the funeral and the Doctor sat in the wardrobe room in the T.A.R.D.I.S._'It is time, my Thief'_ The Tardis whispered into his mind.

On autopilot, he lifted himself out of the chair and got changed. Not into his pinstripes, but into the suit that always brought bad things.

'I guess that is another event to the list.' He thought sadly.

The Doctor slowly exited the T.A.R.D.I.S and walked to the graveyard and when he arrived, he saw a tombstone next to that of Peter Tyler's.

_Rose Marion Tyler_

_Born_

_June 13,1986_

_Died_

_September 27,2010_

_Loving friend and daughter_

The ceremony began and the Doctor stood next to Jackie as she sobbed. No one could see the silent tears streaming down his own face.

When the ceremony was finished, a woman quietly walked over to the Doctor.

"I assume that you are THE Doctor?"

"Yes, I am." he said in soft, hushed tones. "Now, may I please go? It is difficult to stay."

The woman's eyes became understanding as she nodded.

"In a moment. This was her last request."

The Doctor looked at her, a face of confusion masking his pain. She smiled sadly and stepped aside. in the view of where she had been was a truck which was full of all the flowers he had ever given her.

"She wanted you to have them." She handed him a card and then walked away.

He slowly looked down at the note he had been handed and began to cry all over again.

_Never ever forget_

Seeing that no one was around, he fell to his knees at Rose's gravestone. He layed a hand on her name as his heart called out for her.

He slowly pulled a fake black rose from his pocket and layed it at the base of her tombstone. He sat, thinking of her smile. Of her laugh. When the Doctor knew he would break if he stayed any longer, he stood up and walked to the truck yhe woman had shown him. The one that held memories of a love now lost.

_Goodbye_

* * *

_When I first wrote this story, I did a lot of crying. I hope that you enjoyed it. And so you don't have to look up the meanings..._

_Allium-Prosperity_

_Pink Carnations-I will never forget you_

_Helenium- Tears_

_Red Roses-Love_

_Black Rose-Farewell_

_Please review and read my other story Ripples in Time!_


End file.
